heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.07.14 - Super-Bros
A nice, warm and sunny day is slowly giving way to a cooler summer evening in Queens tonight. Thankfully it's a quiet night too, no giant robots or alien invasions going on. There's a super person in town though. Superboy specifically. He's on a rooftop and in costume. Carrying something wrapped in plastic in one hand and checking on his phone with the other, the teen of steel is waiting for someone and in a pretty good mood. In the distance (and easily heard by ears like Superboy's) could be the sound of "Wooooooo!" as Spider-Man literally was gliding onto the rooftop using his web-fluid as a parachute. The glide wasn't perfect, but with a flip he gracefully landed onto the rooftop, "And he scores 9 points! Well maybe 8. 8.5" He rubbed at his neck as he made his way to Superboy, and reached out his hand to shake his, "Boy of the Supers. Hope things have been going good." When his ears pick up on that wooo, Kon blinks. It's not coming with that usual noise he associates with Spiders so it doesn't make sense. Slipping his phone into his pocket, the half kryptonian clone looks around. When he spots Spider-Man gliding in, he pushes his sunglasses up and stares. "Dude..." he trails off, slowly smirking. "Solid 8," he chimes in. The offered hand gets shaken and Kon shrugs. "Been goin' pretty good, Spidey. Got a little present for ya." "Should have worn the sparkly uniform anyway. Sparkles help with gymnastics, it's science." With a grin underneath his mask he shakes his hand before releasing it. He looks to the bag in his hand, "Oooh is it out already? My modeling debut. Well...one of the only times I /know/ I'm in front of the camera. How did the calendar turn out?" "Not out yet," Kon replies. "At least not officially. All us dudes that modeled just get a free preview copy before the rest go on sale to the public at large," he adds, offering the bag to Spider-Man. Inside is a copy of the calendar. 12 months of shirtless hero guys. "It came out great if ya ask me." Spider-Man leafed through the pages. It wasn't normally his jam, but even he had to admit this calendar was full of nice pecks and abs. The photographer in him also took admiration for the pages as well. "It looks great! And now what I've really been worried about." He turned to his own page, which was a secluded alleyway shot of Spider-Man crawling backwards down the side of the building. For obvious reasons he insisted on keeping the mask all the way on, but removed his shirt. "Hey anything for charity, man. Even pose shirtless...apparently." "Dude, I told ya not to worry," Superboy laughs. He floats up a little so he can peer at the calendar with Spider-Man, nodding his approval at the images even if he's seen them all already. The teen of steel made sure no one that wanted to keep their mask was bothered about it too. The same went for making sure the photographers didn't push too hard to get guys into trunks rather than costume bottoms. "You're not the only Spider in their either. Check out Iron Spider on October," he offers. The pick of the cloned alternate reality spider is a themed one. The Iron Spider is wearing his mask as well as red and gold shorts patterned after his armored costume. Three gold spider leg-like waldos coming from his back hold up a Halloween bucket, a jack o lantern, and a stuffed black cat as he's perched on a web. And spelled out in that web above the shirtless hero is 'Happy Halloween'. "Funnily enough there are enough Spider-guys and gals to do our /own/ calendar...don't tell them I said that." He shivered. His spider family was crazy enough to actually go for it. Huh, he didn't consider it a family until rather recently. Weird. He looked up to Superboy, "And I appreciate it. While it's very cool you can just be...well you, not everyone can. So thanks for respecting the privacy. Besides I've got crazy acne. Crazy." "Hey, that's an idea," Kon grins teasingly. "Maybe one year we'll do themed family calendars. All Spiders and all speedsters. Stuff like that," the clone jokes. Lowering back down, the clone shrugs. "Hey, I never really got the chance to be anyone but me. I wanna take time off bein' Superboy, I gotta dress up," he says as he gets his feet on the rooftop. "I gotta doubt the acne thing, dude. Ya don't seem the type," he laughs, giving Spidey a quick, gentle, and playful shoulder-bump. "So whatcha been up to?" He pictured it for a moment, all of the Spiders in one room. Hell that idea alone was horrifying enough. It was mostly the Spider-Men, but the Spider-Girl was a firecracker on her own. It would be a sight. A horrifying one, but a sight none the less. He shivered before focusing again. "Not really, but I /am/ missing the one eye though." He moved to the ledge of the building, and literally tip toed on the edge of the surface above how many stories above the ground, "Doing the hero thing, at least attempting to. You'd think the bad guys would realize that robbing banks these days aint what it used to be. How about you? Do you /ever/ take time off being Superboy?" "Dude...so not true. You'd have to have a badass eyepatch costume if ya were. It's like a rule," Kon jokes. He moves to walk a little closer to the edge too, staying out of Spider-Man's way. "The bad guys never learn. At least never learn the right lesson," he says. There's another shrug as he answers. "Sometimes. You take time outside the mask, don't ya?" "If I didn't, I'd actually have wicked bad acne." He lifted up his mask just so, comfortable enough to expose just his mouth. The breeze made it more comfortable, plus he did have excellent skin after all. "I do. Going to college, and have a girl I'm seeing. Mutant, but not a part of our crowd...at least not yet. And you?" Kon smirks a bit. "Yeah, havin' that all over your face has gotta cause skin issues," not that he's ever had those. "Ever think of goin' with a different kind of mask? Somethin' a little more breathable?" he's curious. There's a little mental kick when Kon hears the word 'college'. He's got to be one of the only people he hangs out with that doesn't do some kind of school. He offers a quick approving and 'good going!' smile at the mention of a girlfriend. "Me? Well, I'm not seein' anyone right now. Some...bad stuff went down so I'm takin' a break from the serious relationship thing. I got a couple people I hang with and occasionally do some hookin' up but," he gestures vaguely. "Mostly lookin' for an aparment now that the calendar's done." "Oh it's breathable. But anything that covers head to toe for so long will eventually itch in bad places. TMI I know." He rubbed at the back of his neck when it came to the relationship topic, "Probably the best plan anyway, man. This lifestyle we have is...rough. Good luck on the apartment though." He checked his watch for a moment, "But I have to split. Talk more later, yeah?" Category:Log